1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic image correcting circuit which automatically performs image correction on acquired image data.
2. Related Art
An automatic image correcting circuit that automatically performs image correction on input image data has been known. The automatic image correcting circuit is a circuit which calculates statistical values of luminance, color saturation, or the like of acquired image data and performs suitable image correction on the currently input image data using the statistical values. The automatic image correcting circuit enhances an image to be displayed by performing level correction, gamma correction, contrast correction, or the like as the image correction.
Here, in an image display device having a screen size of UXGA (1600 pixels×1200 pixels), high-speed image data is inputted, for example, with a dot clock of 165 MHz. However, since a processing speed of the automatic image correcting circuit is generally about 40 MHz, even when the automatic image correcting circuit is installed in the image display device as described above, the processing speed does not reach the data input speed. That is, for automatic image correction processing of high-speed image data, a processing speed four times as fast as the general processing speed of the automatic image correcting circuit is required. Accordingly, the automatic image correction processing of the high-speed image data cannot be achieved only by enhancing operation speed of a silicon wafer in the automatic image correcting circuit. Further, in the UXGA standard, there may be a case in which two groups of image data are inputted to two lines, respectively. Accordingly, it is unadvisable to perform processing by a processing circuit for only one block, like the automatic image correcting circuit of the related art.